1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poker machines and more particularly, to an automatic poker machine, which consists of a mechanical arm, a card shuffle and a video recognition device for collecting poker cards, shuffling poker cards, dispensing poker cards, recognizing poker cards and displaying poker cards fully automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card game (poker game) is a game using playing cards as the primary device with which the game is played. When playing a card game (poker game), playing cards are distributed among players manually by the dealer or automatically by an automatic card dispenser. When one pack of playing cards (poker cards) is shuffled once, the dealer needs to pick up the primarily shuffled playing cards (poker cards) from the card shuffler and then insert the primarily shuffled playing cards (poker cards) into the card shuffler again for a secondary shuffling. Therefore, these card shufflers require much labor.